


Tag.

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [38]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prison, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Brutal Murder, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Death, Demisexuality, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, First Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wilford Warfstache (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Why did Mark kill Dark and Wilford?





	Tag.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE HECK I GOTTA DOOOOO TO FINISH THIS

"Why did you do it?" He knew the answer to the question already, but god knows he wanted to hear it from those gorgeous lips.

 

"So that we could be together. Don't you want that? I know I do."

 

"You _framed_ me."

 

"I simply borrowed your identity, I don't see that as framing. Besides, _I_ never said you did it." He smiles, wide and manipulative for the entire world to see.

 

Jack slams his hands on the table in a fury, but Mark remains unmoved.

 

"This wasn't what I wanted. This wasn't what I _asked_ for."

 

"But it's what you got. God, you're an _ungrateful_ little kitten aren't you?"

 

"Don't _call_ me that!"

 

"I can call you whatever I want. You belong to _me,_ remember? That was part of the deal."

 

"But murderin' two people wasn't."

 

He chuckles softly, resting his cuffed hands on the prison cafeteria table. "Sometimes you get more than you bargained for."

 

"I'm glad they caught you."

 

"So why, pray tell my sweet little kitty cat, are you here?"

 

"I want the truth." He swallows, blinking rapidly as to not let the nicknames cloud his head.

 

"I gave you the truth. I killed Wilford and Damien. You were getting _too close_ to them, _he_ was getting too close to them--"

 

"You don't have a say in what I or Anti does."

 

"I beg to differ. Why don't you say his _real_ name, huh? Why don't you tell everyone on your little force who you _really_ are?" He leans forward, and Jack prays to god he doesn't break those chains. "Wilford and Damien, all of them, they look just like me. Who's to say they aren't still alive, and I'm the one who's dead?"

 

Jack gives him a blank expression, folding his arms on the table and meeting his gaze. "Yer not even makin' any sense anymore. What happened to you?"

 

Mark's eye twitches ever so slightly as he rolls his neck and sighs. "I guess what doesn't kill you will make you a killer."

 

"You could've had me, but you _waited..._ "

 

"I waited for Anti to come to his senses. When I saw he didn't, I got rid of the problem."

 

"And Wilford?"

 

He sucks in air and spit through his teeth, and the squelch is the loudest sound in the room. "Wrong place, wrong time."

 

"What do you mean 'come to his senses'?"

 

"Damien was evil. He was already Dark before any of this began. Now it seems he's passed it on to me. I wasn't going to just--let him _live._ Look at what he did to me!"

 

"You did this to yerself."

 

"Now you listen here, _kitten,_ " He demands, reaching out and grabbing Jack's face with a strong hand. "I've had my fair share of problems, but I didn't make myself like this. Okay? I didn't do this!"

 

"There's no proof--"

 

"To hell with proof, goddammit!" He pushes Jack's face away in a haste as he tries to free himself from chains. In a way, Jack feels like he put himself in them long ago. Still, he looks frantic, a familiar trait in an unfamiliar body. "I--I, it was an accident, okay? I-I didn't want to kill them." He continues, slumping in his seat with a desperate smile.

 

"Then why did you."

 

"I told you. They were in my way. I'd kill Adrian too if you'd let me. It'd only be a matter of time."

 

"He doesn't deserve that."

 

"So what? You just let him torture you for a few more years until your body gives up? Let him push you around, command you, twist your thoughts and haunt your nightmares? He's always there isn't he?"

 

Jack swallows, and Mark's grin returns.

 

"In the back of your mind, like a shadow, even when you know he's gone. He _lurks._ Makes you see things you don't even understand, is that right?"

 

"Shut up."

 

"Slowly eating away at your brain until you don't feel like yourself anymore."

 

"Shut. Up."

 

"You get random boughts of insanity where you wonder what it feels like to take a plunge off a twenty story balcony."

 

"SHUT UP!"

 

"You can't stop it, kitten. It's a virus. But I can. To me, it's just a minor glitch in the system."

 

"Stop calling me that."

 

"You're too weak to hurt me. I can smell it on you. Where is he now, huh? Tell me."

 

**_Don't give in. He doesn't control you._ **

 

"Come on. Be a good kitten and spit it out."

 

**_Block him out. He's a liar. I'm not manipulating you. I'm helping you._ **

 

"I don't know."

 

"Somehow I feel like that's a lie."

 

**_Jack. You know me better than this. Look at all he's done to us. To you._ **

 

"My, my. He's here, isn't he? Well, the more, the merrier."

 

"Leave him alone, Mark. You've done enough."

 

"Jack, baby, the mirror realm isn't someplace that you fuck around. _Nice, good_ people don't come from the mirror realm. Isn't that right, Adrian?"

 

"Stop it."

 

**_Don't listen to him._ **

 

"Only manipulative demons with backdoor plans come from there. You always thought Damien was the worst of them all. Damien was child's play. Adrian is the mastermind behind it all. He's using you, Jack, don't you see that?"

 

"You're lying."

 

"Don't you see? They _have_ to go. You'll be stuck in a limbo forever, and you'll never see that you and I are the only two people we need. Jack," He pleads, offering his cuffed hands out onto the table with begging, brown eyes. "I swear to you. Everything I did was for you. Why would I lie to my kitten?"

 

Jack stumbles over his words, because what if he's right?

 

What if this whole time, Anti had been in control?

 

Always watching.

 

Always plotting.

 

Always manipulating.

 

**_That's foolish._ **

 

His eyes dart between Mark's and the doorway.

 

He could leave.

 

He could leave right now and never speak to Mark again.

 

He could hand over his phone to his boss with Mark's confession and have him put to death.

 

He could move on with his life, stop hiding from reality.

 

He could get help.

 

Or, he could stay.

 

He could confess to a crime he didn't commit.

 

He could take Mark's hand and become an accomplice.

 

He could leave Anti behind, he could be free.

 

But then, he'd lose everything.

 

His job.

 

His apartment.

 

His dog.

 

His friends.

 

And Mark would be released.

 

He would be free to roam the streets clean, laughing about how he got an L.A. cop to kill three people on his command and take the blame.

 

Jack was like a puppet.

 

But that was the difference between he and Anti.

 

That was the difference between him and everyone else Mark dealt with.

 

He may have been a puppet, but they were smarter.

 

**_Time's up buttercup, I'm running this show now._ **

 

Jack's body goes limp, a bit like a lifeless wooden doll, his hand barely hanging onto Mark's.

 

Mark tilts his head, and when Jack sits up, his eyes are shut.

 

"Jack?"

 

The low, sinister laugh that leaves his lithe body says otherwise, and his eyelids open to reveal inked eyes, darker than midnight.

 

Anti pulls Mark's arm closer, grinning with a mouth full of teeth. Mark squints at him and tries to pull away, but his sharp nails dig marks into his skin.

 

**_"Jack may have been your puppet, but know this, Markus. There are no strings on me."_ **

 

He rips his claw from Mark's flesh, chuckling at the nasty gash it leaves behind. He stands up, hips swaying like grass in the breeze as he positions himself behind a stoic Mark.

 

**_"It's been fun puppy, but Master's gotta go now. Maybe next time you'll behave yourself."_ **

 

"Jack will be back, he always comes back. And when he does," Mark laughs, gripping onto Anti and dragging him down on the table with his bleeding arm. "I'll kill you too."

 


End file.
